


First Day in a New Home

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Amulet of Metamorphosis AU [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Sort Of, amulet of metamorphosis au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: The first day in a new home, Jim learns about the magic of ceramics





	First Day in a New Home

Jim fidgeted.It was really _hot_ in his new room and more and more sunlight streamed in through the window by the second.He knew he was _supposed_ to like sunlight.It was the single thing he’d always been lectured about the most— _little boys like you should like to play outside in the daytime—_ but he never had.Not really.Sunlight made his skin itchy.Like there were millions of itty, bitty tiny beetles crawling all over him.The first time he’d told a foster parent about it, they’d taken him to a doctor who found nothing wrong.He’d been reprimanded sternly for lying.He tried again to explain at his next home, and then the one after that.

After the fifth, he’d learned to keep quiet about it.Just another Weird Thing to add to his Weird Things List.Like the fact he never seemed to get hurt, even when he fell out of trees and should have broken an arm, or the fact that he’d eaten his first ever foster parents’ entire geode collection and hadn’t gotten so much as an upset tummy.

Still, Weird Thing he pretended didn’t exist or not, Jim didn’t really want to be in daylight.But, considering how the shadows in his new room were vanishing, he would soon run out of sunlit-less space.He’d have to move then.But he also didn’t want to.Like really, _really_ didn’t want to.

Jim had learned many things since being labeled a “troubled kid”.The first and foremost was that Trouble just seemed to follow him despite his numerous attempts to tell it to _go away_.Things always seemed to happen that he didn’t _mean_ to happen, but were always his fault anyway.Vases would be broken.Cats would be scared away from home and never return.Random items, like kitchen utensils, would go missing and he was always to blame (even though he’d left his bad habit of gnawing on them behind _years_ ago when he was just a little six year old).

So, sure, Dr. Nomura, his latest guardian, had said he was allowed anywhere he wanted to go in the house, but usually rules like that led to Trouble and Jim had _promised_ Mr. Strickler he’d try super hard to make this home work better than any of the last ones.Thus, his original determination not to go _anywhere_.

Though, the increasing amount of sunlight in his new room was beginning to get really worrisome.

Jim bit his lip.He slid off his bed noiselessly and tiptoed around the square of light the sunlight made on the floor.Without any major catastrophes, he made it to his doorway and peeked out.

Dr. Nomura was nowhere in sight, which pretty much meant she just wasn’t in the upstairs hallway or the stairs.That was…Jim wasn’t sure what that was.So far (and it was still only the first day), Dr. Nomura hadn’t been one of the Mean Ones.A part of him waited for her to become one, while his more optimistic self wanted to believe she really was nice.

Soft classical music drifted up from downstairs.Jim liked the sound of it.One of his oldest memories was of dusty, old books and a shiny device playing lullabies.Ok, lullabies were for babies, but he had been one at the time.Probably.Jim couldn’t quite remember what age he’d been, but it had been before his Fifth Birthday, when the police had found him wandering the streets and he’d gone into foster care, so _there._

Jim crept out of his room.Maybe he could find the source of the music?As long as he didn’t touch anything, he probably wouldn’t get in any trouble.Plus, what if Dr. Nomura had left the music on accidentally?He could just say he was going to turn it off for her cause he was a good foster kid like that.

It didn’t take him that long.The stereo was on in the living room at the bottom of the stairs.Jim wandered into the room.There wasn’t as much sunlight in here.Dr. Nomura hadn’t opened the shades covering the big window behind the couch yet.That was nice.

He noticed the paper and crayons Dr. Nomura had tried to give him when he and Mr. Strickler had arrived a couple hours ago.Maybe he could?Just a little.She’d gotten one of the _huge_ crayon boxes.With over sixty crayons and probably every color of the rainbow.It would be impolite to _not_ use them, even if he had been too nervous earlier.

Jim took both crayons and paper and settled under the dining table to draw (enclosed spaces always made him feel more comfortable).He let himself breath out and relax.This.This was kind of nice.

Until a loud swell in the music.

Jim yelped and hit his head on the underside of the table.His eyes darted around for danger, but there was none.He would have settled back down if he hadn’t noticed Dr. Nomura in the corner of the room.Her presence would have bothered him if it weren’t for his fascination in the odd thing she was doing.

Dr. Nomura sat at a spinning device thingy.She had a lump of something brownish-gray on it.One of her hands supported the lump while the other dribbled water on it from a nearby cup.Jim crawled closer (but not too close) for a better look.Dr. Nomura seemed too focused to have noticed him anyway.

With her hands barely moving, Dr. Nomura formed the lump, which Jim was now fairly certain was clay, into a shape.He barely blinked (he didn’t want to miss any of what was clearly _magic_ ) as she smoothed out its sides and hollowed out its center.Then, with a quick glance in Jim’s direction, which he completely missed, Dr. Nomura took a tool and gently pressed it into the side of her bowl.A curvy groove subsequently appeared on its side as it spun around on the wheel.

“Wow,” Jim whispered.

Dr. Nomura smiled at him.“Would you like me to show you how to do it?”

Jim hesitated, but he was already there and, whatever Dr. Nomura was doing, it had to be magic.He wanted to know how to do magic.

“Yes, please.”


End file.
